


Door Troubles

by Ah_Vav



Category: Doctor Who, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Gavin is the Doctor, M/M, fucking mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ah_Vav/pseuds/Ah_Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS doesn't quite like Michael, but at least the Doctor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr (ah-vav.tumblr.com) and was written as part of my rtsecretsanta for dez8lack on tumblr but I decided to post it on here too, so enjoy or whatever.
> 
> As always, excuse any mistakes.

“Doctor!” Michael shouted, now absolutely furious. “Let me in!” A faint huffing came from inside the blue box and Michael thought The Doctor was going to actually let him in.

“Just ask her to open the door, Michael! I’m too busy to help.” A British voice shouted. Michael swore to himself that he would slap the British sounding timelord when he got inside.

“Fine.” He muttered, glaring up at the TARDIS’ blue exterior. “Right, I don’t give two fucks what the Doctor says, I have asked nicely and you just don’t fucking want to let me in. So I’m going to give you 10 seconds to open your doors before I call him out here and tell him how much of a bitch you are.” Michael fumed, pounding his fist once on the still locked door.

The TARDIS made a metallic groaning noise, which Michael knew was probably because of whatever ‘maintenance work’ the Doctor was doing right now, but it also sounded a lot like it was mocking him. He growled at the large blue police box and started pacing.

“Doctor she won’t let me in! She’s practically mocking the fact that I don’t have any way to get in other than asking or waiting for you.” Michael raged, hoping the timelord would stop whatever bullshit repair work he was doing and let Michael in. He heard a loud sigh coming from inside, followed by foot steps and murmuring.

The door peaked open and the Doctor poked his head out. Michael stopped in front of the door, staring expectantly at the timelord. The Doctor simply reached a hand up to pat the door he didn’t currently have open, causing Michael to raise an eyebrow.

“She doesn’t like your foul language, Mikey.” The Doctor said, smirking as Michael groaned.

“For fucks sake. I’m not going to stop swearing just so she’ll let me in.” He sighed, stepping towards the door. The Doctor looked saddened for a second before grinning mischievously.

“Well maybe I won’t let you in either then and you’ll just have to stand out there.” Michael narrowed his eyes as the tall male spoke. “Unless you can bribe me.” The timelord continued, tilting his head innocently and causing his ridiculous, gravity defying blond hair to flop slightly to the side.

Michael smirked, stepping forward as the Doctor opened the door so his full body was in view but he was still blocking the doorway. Michael reached a hand up to caress the hairs on the back of the Doctor’s neck for a moment, smiling up at the taller male. He leaned in as if he was going to kiss the Doctor and the timelord’s eyes lit up like it was his birthday. A moment later, a look of bewilderment replaced the timelord’s hopeful smirk as Michael pushed him gently out of the door way.

The shorter male chuckled as he walked past the Doctor, strolling into the familiar console room and leaning against the console. The Doctor closed the door and pouted, his green eyes widening slightly until he looked like a dejected puppy. Michael rolled his eyes, stepping forward quickly and leaning up to meet the Doctor’s pouting lips with a gentle kiss. The Doctor smiled into the kiss and brought a hand up to Michael’s jaw, running his thumb along Michael’s jawline as they seperated.

“Okay, maybe I can let you off with a little foul language.” The Doctor said, causing Michael to roll his eyes.

“Idiot.” Michael whispered, smiling affectionately.

The TARDIS made another metallic noise but it was much quieter, more like she was awing rather than groaning.


End file.
